Wang Lin
|species = Ancient God (Main Body) Human (Divine Path Avatar) Human (True God) (End) |hair_color = White Black (Slaughter/Clone) |eye_color = Red Black (Slaughter/Clone) |spouse(s) = Li MuWan (Wife) |relatives = Wang Ping (Son) Qing Yi (Daughter in law) Wang Zhuo (Cousin) Wang Hao (Cousin) Wang Tian Shui (Uncle) Wang Tian Shu (Uncle) |friend(s) = Mo Ling Zhou Wutai Situ Nan Qing Shui Liu Mei Li Qian Mei |enemie(s) = Sun Dazhu Teng Huayuan Yan Leizi Shui Daozi Seven Colored Immortal Venerate Zhang Venerate Immortal King All Seer Allheaven |allies = Situ Nan Chi Hu Qiu Siping Liu Mei Mo Ling Zhou Wutai Du Tian Li Yuan Qing Shui Qing Lin Qing Shuang |pets = Xu Liguo Mosquito Beast Thunder Toad Netherworld Beast Tian Yunzi (Once absorbed by his other self the Netherworld Beast) |disciple(s) = Tie Yan Zhou Ru Xie Qing Thirteen Xi Zi Feng |master(s) = Situ Nan Xuan Luo Sun Dazhu (Temporarly) All Seer (Temporarly) |occupation(s) = Soul-Devourer Legacy Disciple of the Heng Yue Sect Sect Master of the Fighting Evil Sect Disciple of the Corpse Sect (Briefly) Direct Disciple of the War Shrine Sect (Former) Sect Master of the Cloud Sky Sect Ancestor of the Zhao Country Successor of the Soul Refining Sect Seven Main Disciples of the Heavenly Fate Sect Disciple of the Ancient Clan |affiliation(s) = Heng Yue Sect Fighting Evil Sect Corpse Sect (Briefly) War Shrine Sect (Former) Cloud Sky Sect Zhao Country Chu Country Planet Suzaku Soul Refining Sect Heavenly Fate Sect Planet Qing Lin Ancient Clan Immortal God Continent |sect(s) = Heng Yue Sect Cloud Sky Sect Soul Refining Sect |planet = Planet Suzaku |cultivation_base = Nirvana Scryer (clone) None (main body) |fleshly_body = 5 star (equivalent to Early Nirvana Cleanser) (main body) Soul Transformation (clone) |book = Book 01 |novel = Chapter 01 |manhua = Chapter 01 |body = Ancient God (Main Body) |country = Zhao Country}} Presentation An Immortal who start his own path and strugle to get on the top. Constantly bullied and has to take enorm risks each time he wants a tresure. His Pets, Master Situ Nan and his one true love Li MuWan are the only one he can rely on. Start : Wang Lin (Tie Zhu) is the main protagonist of [[Renegade Immortal|'Renegade Immortal']]. His goal is to become an Immortal so he doesn't disappoint his parents, Fourth Uncle, family, and the expectations of the people from his village. Personality : Wang Lin life is full of tragedy. At the beggining it will turn him into a ruthless murderer. But after some time Wang Lin change his mentality . He did retain his cold and distant outlook but is less inclined to kill for nothing. His lack of morals and merciless attitude make it hard to consider him as a hero, so Wang Lin is more described as an anti-hero. After all, as Slaughter existence prove it, Wang Lin has still participate and lead/create some violent wars where he did his fill of controversials acts. Relationships : Li MuWan, Wang Lin one true love and wife. Situ Nan, Wang Lin sole true friend and master. Mosquito Beast, Xu Liguo and Thunder Toad are Wang Lin's beloved and loyals pets. Apparence : As The God : Averagely handsome. He has white hair that is complemented by red eyes and a courageous disposition.The muderous aura overflowing from him together with his merciless expression give him a sense of dangerousness and haughtiness. Stars swirl on his forehead, and he is wearing a long white robe Trivia : his height reach astronomic numbers when he is in his Ancien God mode or The God mode. Cultivation : The final goal of Wang Lin cultivation is to control the Reincarnation Cycle; starting with the Life and Death domain, evolving in Karma Domain, together with the Absolute Beginning Essence , Absolute End Essences and True and False Essences he manage to attain his goal of dao source/essence; "Life and death is a rope, the innumerable life and death link formed the innumerable circles that composing a net, this net calls causes and effects and can be used to bail your real self from the river of reincarnation but the river of reincarnation was unreal and real, needs one to completely understand true and false 'can eject the net" From cultivating the FiendGod Body and becoming an Ancient God, he will in the end grow to be a legendary existence surpassing both the Ancients (Gu) and Celestials/Immortals(Xian). Remembering the first race he change into, Wang Lin decided to call himself The God. An entity with a body '(outer cultivation) reaching the apex and a cultivation controlling the heavens Reincarnation Cycle '(inner cultivation)'. All his lifetime of cultivation will form his Five Elements True Body while his lifetime of murder give birth to Slaughter True Body. Wang Lin Specialization are Restrictions. (like alchemy for MH etc...) Wang Lin is himself a Soul-Devourer wich help him in forming his own arsenal of devils and having a deeper understanding toward souls. He can even be regarded as an expert in the field after taking over the Soul Refining Sect and the Billion Soul flag. Items : Mains : * Heaven Defying Bead, Wang Lin Fate item. * Wealth, his first flying sword. (former) * The sword teleportation that took contless lives for Wang Lin. (former) * Devils/Wandering Souls * Restriction Flag * Billion Soul Flag A lot of other tresures... (see items) Avatar Explanation : Originated from the Divine Path Technique of the War Shrine Sect, the Avatar lose his limit of time during his breakthrought in Nascent Soul. There is no primary or secondary body between the original and the avatar; both are Wang Lin. It is as if he is split in half. When they fuse, they will become the real Wang Lin. The Avatar cultivate in the normal way while the original body sink deep into the ground to absord the spiritual energy and make his body stronger. While the Avatar is a normal human that practice inner cultivation, the main body, him, is a real Ancient God (with a poor bloodline) that focus on cultivating the body (outer cultivation). Appearance General : Main Body (The God) : * White Hair * Red Eyes * White Clothes * Averagely handsome. * 27 stars (9 forehead, 9 left eye, 9 right eye) Slaughter (Fused back in Main Body) : * Black Hair * Red Eyes * Black Clothes * Terrifying Murderous Aura. Most worth remembering are his eyes that shocked contless cultivators by their cold glare. Chronologically : Start : Wang Lin has a weak body, long black hair and is usually clad in black. Sea of Devils : During his period in the Sea of Devils Wang Lin will appear with white hair, demonic red eyes and an evil intent constantly surronding him. He is still wearing black clothes. Avatar and Main Body of '''Nascent Soul/Soul Formation' :'' # Later, following his breakthrough in Soul Formation stage, Wang Lin human/normal cultivator Avatar is describred as a weak scholar who seemed easy to bully. This time Wang Lin wore white clothes and don't look frightening anymore. His look is said to be plain and normal (not handsome). After being trash on by 3 soul transformations his face is filled with very shocking scars, making him look very ugly, and his eyes are dim. # His Ancient God Main Body ''is handsome and possess red hair. It have eyes that are filled with ruthlessness and a face as cold as never-melting ice. Two purple stars are on his forehead together with purple lightining around his body. He can transform in a 30-foot-tall giant with a hint of purple light under its skin. ''Fusing Back his Avatar and Main Body : Personality During his youth, Wang Lin was smart, curious, cautious but simple-minded. He shows great love and filial piety towards his parents, striving to meet their expectations of him by becoming an Immortal. However, Wang Lin's intial entry into the treacherous cultivation world was an arduous one due to his mediocre talent. To survive, Wang Lin's character grew more cunning and resolute. Despite his changing character, Wang Lin was still reluctant to kill people who did not directly harm him. His naivete ultimately became the Wang Clan's undoing when Wang Lin unwittingly caused its destruction by sparing the lives of mortals who saw his face, allowing the vengeful Teng Huayuan to locate his hometown. After his clan's destruction, Wang Lin's personality drastically changed. Overwhelmed with grief and remorse for his role in his clan's fate, he vowed to avenge his family by destroying the Teng Clan. This traumatic experience caused Wang Lin to cast away his old ideals, recognizing that the only law in the cultivation world that matters is the law of the jungle. Wang Lin's vow of revenge shapes him to become a cold and ruthless killer. He becomes increasingly apathetic, showing no feeling for the pain and deaths of others. Together with his natural intelligence and focus, this makes it easier for Wang Lin to exploit others in his plans while minimizing the risk to himself. Due to his impatience on attaining revenge before anything unfortunate happens to the Teng Clan, Wang Lin develops a low tolerance for failure and betrayal, not hesitating to threaten or kill those who fail to meet his expectations. Despite his ruthless and calculating nature, Wang Lin did retain traces of his former self. He is a man of his word, fulfilling his promise and vows to others. He never outwardly looks for trouble and only retaliates when he is threatened or provoked first. Revenge did not significantly dull his ability to care and develop attachments to others. This is best exemplified through his feelings of love towards Li MuWan. But first and foremost, his experiences have only strengthened his desire to accomplish his childhood dream of reaching the pinnacle of cultivators. However, his desire to accomplish his dream has not stopped Wang Lin from developing some bitter feelings about his life as a cultivator due to the numerous trials and outcomes it has produced. This has caused Wang Lin to question as to what exactly is the end goal for Cultivation. The people Wang Lin has gained and lost throughout his journey as a cultivator has caused him to be unwilling to let go of the people who are precious to him. As a result, he became increasingly defiant against the heavens, using this as a foundation for his cultivation path. * He is often praise for his cleverness and wits. Some even described him to being as sly as a fox or simply as an old monster. * His ever cautious nature and unbreakable determination are his main qualities together with his innate cleverness. Background See : Alias, Occupations, Origin. Trivia *Born with a weak body, his father started calling him Tie Zhu (a traditional name) to help him stay alive Category:Characters Category:Wang Lin Category:Male Category:Wang Clan Category:Heng Yue Sect/Characters Category:Heavenly Fate Sect Category:Planet Tian Yun Category:Cloud Sky Sect Category:Soul Refining Sect Category:Planet Suzaku Category:Ancient Clan Category:Immortal Astral Continent Category:Planet Qing Lin